Capture On!
by Swiftstream
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER: BLACKMAILS AND CRUSHES] Welcome to Ranger Academy: your average boarding school with love triangles,crazy legendaries, randomness, evil teachers, spies,Pokemon, and Rangers brought into the mix. Oh, and who is that scary looking gym teacher?
1. The Teeny Tiny Teleportation Scheme

**A/N: Back for the month to update. Remember my promise? This time I actually stuck to the schedule to post. Basically, just read the summary. (I know, I love you too. ♥o♥)**

**Summary:**

**Aly Michala and frenemy Caitlin Corona **are competing against each other for a prestigious spot as Pokemon Rangers in Fiorre cities. But in order to qualify, they are enrolled in a Ranger Academy, where the best and brightest learn to shine. The problem is, can they?

When they get to Ranger Academy, though, Aly and Caitlin spot major differences than back home at Kanto. First of all, you are only allowed to keep 3 Pokemon on you at the school, which means the other 3 will be deserted. Secondly, RA is not just a school. It's a boarding school...with guys mixed in it... Oh, and then there's all the new equipment. Next? You actually have classes! And not just Ranger Training. there's also PE, and Pokemon History. Oh, and don't forget the lovely HEALTH class. Another thing--as a beginning-end of school project, everyone enrolled has to have seen and/or caught and released at least 100 Pokemon.

**So..**.Capture On!

* * *

**Capture On!**

**Chapter 1: The Teeny Tiny Teleportation Scheme **

* * *

"AGHHH!!!" The scream cut through the silent September air as a girl pounded her fists at a messily-drawn map. 

"You call this a map? It's gibberish! Come back here, you little---. Come back here with my money!" Aly spun around, her raven colored hair (streaked with red highlights) flying as she ran wildly in pursuit of the man that had just sold her the map.

_Now to think of it, he did have a weird gleam in his eyes when I told him I needed directions to get to the Academy_, Aly thought, jumping over a tree that fell over. _Oh, but that doesn't batter now! I just want my money back- I didn't pay 5 G for a map with sloppy handwriting!_

"Hey, come back! I told you to COME BACK!" she screamed as a shadow fleeted across her vision behind a few trees. Aly suddenly halted.

"That's it..." she clenched her fists around a Great Ball, and threw it in the air. "Kadabra, come on out!" A Psychic type with a spoon in one hand launched out of the ball. "Teleport me- us, I mean, to the exact location the man is in!" Aly stopped, pausing for breath as she pointed northward to the direction he fled in. "Need revenge...Use your Psychic power to find out where he is first though."

"Dabra!" the Pocket Monster grunted a response as a purple aurora surrounded him, then touched Aly's shoulder when he found where the man was.

* * *

In a really, really weird way, you could say they landed where they were supposed to. If you call "where they were supposed to land" on top of the dude's back, then they landed correctly. 

"Give...me...my...money..back..." Aly said, trying to hold down her small frame on top of his back.

"GETCHA ASS OFF OF ME FIRST, YOU OLD WOMAN!"

Aly's eyes flashed a dangerous dusky brown. She looked at Kadabra sitting next to her, and he nodded, the same glint in his eyes when he read her thoughts. Slowly, Aly got up. "You wanted it this way, now you're getting it."

As predicted, the man hurriedly shot up from his position on the ground, trying to make a run for it. He was going to regret it soon.

"Kadabra ka!"

"Psychic!" Aly translated, watching cheerily as the guy was lifted from his running position.

"What?!?! Hey, this ain't fair! You have Psychic power! All I have are muscles!"

"All brawn and no brain, for sure dude." Aly remarked, sticking out her tongue at him and blowing a raspberry. "Hey, you were mean to me first...now, I know this isn't an attack but...GO GET HIM, KADABRA!"

Using Psychic, Kadabra spun the guy a few times in the air doing cartwheels, had fun tossing him up like a coin and guessing if he'll land on 'Heads' or 'Tails' (or in this case, 'Arse') when thrown into the sky and dumped on the ground while flipping over, and had too much fun playing "Whack A Tree" with the guy as the mallet, and trees as the goal. Only someone with true imagination could picture what this was like. Throughout whole procedure, the guy was screaming "HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" (Except for the times he landed on 'Heads' and was the mallet for "Whack A Tree."

Shiny gold and silver coins rained down on Aly and the forest-y area around them. When a huge wad of money fell from the guy's jacket pocket onto the ground, Aly rushed at it, despite being doubled over from laughing so hard. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," she counted. "Good enough."

"TEVEN THOUSAND THOLLARS?" The guy screamed when Kadabra finally stopped from his game of "Whack A Tree."

Aly looked at him with raised a eyebrow. She made an arm gesture around his mouth. "Can't hear you with all the leaves stuffed in there." she said, then burst into laughter at the sight of colorful autumn leaves stuffed in his jacket and sweater. "You...look...like...a...stuffed...turkey!" She finally managed to choke out.

He spluttered, and the leaves came out of his mouth. "Seven thousand dollars? That map was only 5,000!"

"I know," the girl stated, regaining her composure and looking at him innocently after she stuffed the bills into her vest. "5,000 for the map, and another 2,000 for all the trouble it caused."

"THAT'S ALL...THE MONEY...I HAVE...YOU LITTLE..."

She sighed, put her hands on her hips, and looked up at him. "Okay, first yo call me an old woman, now you're calling me a midget."

"SO WHAT?" he retorted, flailing his arms at her to no avail.

"I prefer the word 'petite.'" Aly pouted, and waved the money in the air along with the scribbly map. "Thanks, mister!" she said, and waited for a full outrage. It came eventually.

"I can't believe this! I tricked you and you tricked me back?" he shouted, kicking the air, but at the exact same time, Kadabra, who was getting bored, had spun him again so that he was upside down now. More items fell onto the grassy area 10 feet below him.

"Oh well, look at that," Aly said, her eye connecting with a shiny gold coin. "Might as well pick it up,"

Aly whistled innocently as she reached down and picked the coin up. She quickly stuffed it in her jean pocket, her humming blocking the guy's string of curses. She was about to get back up, when she saw a glimpse of an ID card. "Huh?"

As Aly picked up the card, her root-beer colored eyes grew as she read it in shock. "Mister Tachiwa, RANGER ACADEMY PROFESSOR?!?!!?!" Aly stuffed the ID into her bag, then looked quickly at her Psychic Pokemon. She was in major trouble.

"Kadabra, FLASH!"

* * *

**A Second Later ...**

Aly and Kadabra landed neatly on a grassy area with a lake in the center of it.

"Thanks, Kadabra, you're a life-saver!" Aly enveloped the Pocket Monster into a tight hug, then let go, remembering the ID card she picked up. "So, he works at RA..."

"Dabra!" the Psychic Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"So..." Aly started to ask, looking at Kadabra curiously. "Just where did you Teleport him?"

The answer came telepathically into her mind: 'Russia'

...long pause...

"RUSSIA?!?!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Aly exploded, chasing her Kadabra, who was now Teleporting randomly to avoid blows to his head. "I wanted him to be out of my sight---NOT OUT OF THE COUNTRY!! I don't want to be suspended from Ranger Academy even before I get there!"

* * *

**In Russia:**

"Fr--free---freezing-----ACHOO!" Mr. Tachiwa erupted into a full blown sneeze attack. "Ranger...Academy...girl...shall di----ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" He rubbed his red nose with his sleeve like a little kid. "Turning me into a Rudolph---ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!!!! How dare they- ACHOO! How will I -ACHOO!- get back to Fiorre in this condition?"

* * *

**to be continued (tbc)**

**tune back in at 6:00 on Saturday, Nov. 24t for the 2nd chapter of Capture On!**

**next time:**

**•East is Where Thy Heart Lies: Aly arrives at RA after blackmailing Caitlin to drive her there. As she's staring at the enormous RA campus, she meets a new friend. (Or something more) **

**A/N: Review, or Kadabra shall Teleport you to the moon... **


	2. Blackmails and Crushes

**A/N: I now I said I was going to update this sooner, but what's a girl to do when she's swarmed with homework, projects, and is trying to survive the last year of Junior High? **

**BTW: This is part one of a series of about 4-5 fanfics . (and I am determined to finish them all)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I own this story and title of it! Do not steal or plagiarize, or I shall put you on a wall of shame and make you a character in this fic!!**

* * *

**n.o.t.e: **

**I included the original chapter 2 here, so the chapter is longer now, but that's better for you readers, no? Review please!**

* * *

words in **bold** are author notes, or the title and chapter of the story

words in _italics_ or slanted are the character's or their Pokemon's thoughts

words in underline represent a change in time

* * *

**"Capture On!"**

**Chapter 2: Blackmails and Crushes**

* * *

"Russia? Russia!?" Aly asked at the top of her lungs. "You know how much trouble I'll be in? And I didn't even survive at Ranger Academy for a day-or even a second-yet, for your information, mister!"

_'Hey, be grateful. I could've sent him somewhere else, you know.'_

"Where else?! Anywhere else would have been better than sending him half-way around the world!"

_'Oh, so living on the moon without air is better than the freezing cold of Russia?' Kadabra inquired in her mind._

Aly opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, frowning.

_'Aha! Got you!'_

"Hey, I'm your trainer, not the othre way around.' Aly said with an air of defiance.

"Oh my, is that you, Al?"

Aly freezed when she recognized that voice. "Caitlin..." She said icily, an image of a pretty girl with long blonde with a cheerleading outfit and pom-poms in her hands. "What are you doing he--" she started to ask, but her hands flew to her mouth when she turned around.

The image in her mind and the actual image of her frenemy standing in front of her was different. Very different. The perky, blonde, bossy cheerleader in Aly's old school that she had come to hate was now replaced with a blonde with Pokeballs on her waist. Caitlin had on a very large T-shirt, like those Senior Tees they give you, and jeans. She looked so unlike herself without the usual skirt and tank top on.

"Cat?" Aly asked in disbelief, eyeing her hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail.

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Duh."

"But you look so..."

"Different?" Caitlin filled in for her. "I know. It's just that Yelena didn't have any clean skirts or tanks washed yet so I was stuck wearing Matt's T-shirt."

"Oh. No wonder why it's three times the size of you." Aly looked at her jeans. "But those."

"Came straight out of my closet."

"You had jeans in your closet?" Aly managed to act suprised.

"As a matter of fact, I only have like 3 pairs, but that counts. These definitely did not come from my brother." the blonde stated.

"Ah." So she's still the same old Caitlin-the blonde with an attitude, Aly thought, then heard roaring laughter in her head. She looked sharply at Kadabra. _Hey, Kadabra, it'd be nice if you GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

'Sorry' the Psychic type replied, and the laughter stopped.

"...were yelling, so I immediately recognized the voice, so I walked over here and..." Caitlin stopped talking. "Are you even listening?" she asked, poking Aly in the side.

"Huh? What? Earthquake?! Run for your lives!" the raven-haired girl snapped out of her daydream, only to find Caitlin staring at her, sweat-dropping. "Did you hear a single word I just said?" Aly innocently shook her head. Caitlin sighed, and put her hands to her head, slowly shaking it. "Aye caramba. Anyways, why are you here?"

Aly shot the question back at her. "Wait a sec...why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Oh right, you were still in your 'world' when I was explaining." Caitlin smiled, which Aly took as a bad sign, and continued. "I heard your loud, Mankey-like screaming, and figured it was you, so I came to see if it really was you."

Aly twitched. "My what screaming?" she asked, her dusky brown-amber eyes narrowing.

Caitlin continued talking, oblivious of Aly's last comment. "I should record you screaming at someone one day, then post it on the web adn let you listen to how Mankey-like you sound. Oh! And when you sing high notes and your voice turns all squeak...eeee..." she barely finished her sentence when Aly latched onto her arm.

"Losing circulation in my left arm!" Cailtin squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "Let go, little girl!" (her affectionate nickname for Aly since she's shorter than her and doesn't look her age) Aly only tightened her grip.

"Let go! Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go let go of me please!" Caitlin chanted.

Aly let go of her arm, and red marks showed up on Caitlin's pale skin. She narrowed her eyes at her and held her arm out like it was hurt. "You..."

"Read it and weep." Aly shoved a small plastic keychain in front of Caitlin's face. She squinted to read the words, since she was supposed to wear glasses except she doesn't like it and she probably didn't have contacts on right now.

"V...o...ice...Rec...or..der." the blonde read, then bolted up. "Voice recorder?!"

Aly couldn't resist smiling. "Hah. Caitlin Burke, unless you want me to put this on the internet so everyone could hear your mouse-like squeak, you owe me a favor."

"You're blackmailing me!" cried an infuriated girl.

Aly's smile widened. "Yup. You're my new victim. I want a ride to RA please."

_'Scared I'll send you to the moon, eh? Smart idea though...'_ Kadabra's voice could be heard in it's trainer's head again.

Caitlin stalked off, and Aly trailed behind her, knowing she had won. "Just make sure you delete it or else, Aly."

(end of original Chapter 2: the lost document. )

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the ride, Cat." Aly said, buckling in her seat belt as Caitlin slid into her seat.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You'd better delete the recording, or we're going to dump you off in a desert."

"Right," Aly stated sarcastically, then patted the back of the driver's seat, where Caitlin's chauffeur, Pete, was sitting. As usual, the stone-faced Pete didn't respond, even when Aly hit his head when she pumped her fist into the air and shouted, "To Ranger Academy!"

--A little later--

"Have a good time, I shall inform Mrs.Burke that you have been dropped off safely," Pete droned on in a monotonous tone, facing Caitlin. "And a good day to you too, Misses," he continued in a nearly cheery tone to them, but he faced Aly. She swore he saw him wink to her when he bowed and took off his hat, a sign Aly took as "I'm so glad to be rid of the brat."

"Okay..." Aly said, mostly to herself. She turned around. "Hey, Cady, do you know where all the--" she stopped in mid-sentence. Her frenemy was nowhere to be seen and in front of her lay an enormous building with 6 other buildings near the campus, only one of them almost as big as it. To top it all off, Ranger Academy sat east of sprawling hill, so it had incredible views.

Aly knew all the buildings by name, and the biggest building was where lessons and classes took place, also known as Ranger Academy's Roman Wing (it came with pillars and everything.). 4 of the smaller buildings surrounding it were the dorm houses, Adams, Colby, Wright, and Steph. Two for the girl students attending the school and two for... the boys. Aly still wasn't accustomed to the idea of sharing a boarding school with the guys, since most boarding schools were either girls only or boys only. The building that was nearly as big as the Roman Wing was where all Ranger training and Ranger-related lessons would take place. The campus, in general, was huge and overflowing with gardens and wide windows.

But most amazing were the people around the school. All over RA, in clusters and huge groups, just lounging idly, or standing with their parents trying to explain to them the'll be fine, were the students. Aly estimated there to be at least 4,000 people there, which was a huge number when normal schools (like her old one) only had 15 students per class.

And, to top it off, while she was gawking at the school and it's enormity, a guy with curly blond hair walked up to her.

"Hey."

Aly snapped out of her little trance, and felt her face heat up. It was this stupid thing that happened to her whenever a guy-especially a cute guy- talked to her. She just blushed and plain freaked out.

"Yeah. Um...hi. I'm going to RA." Reluctantly, she tilted her head up and wondered if the guy already thought she was a moron. To her surprise, there was a smile playing on his lips. And for the first time, she noticed something. A tail. And a face with a purple body that peered at Aly a little too closely.

"AIPOM!" the Pokemon suddenly screamed, like a little child who'd found gold. It jumped off of the blond's shoulder, and landed neatly on Aly's, snuggling against her scarf.

"Hi to you too, Aipom." Aly said, losing her blush and patting the Pokemon's head affectionately. Aipom kept on cooing and snuggled against her cashmere scarf.

Seeing this, the boy burst into laughter. It was so contagious, Aly joined in."Oh my god. I'm so sorry--Aipom's just...obsessed with your scarf." he said, his large shoulders still shaking from laughter. "I'm Easton, by the way." He said, and stuck out his right hand.

She put her right hand out too, and he shook it. Aly felt the blushing sensation return again, but she wondered if it was just her nervousness. It was the first day of high school after all, in the hardly normal Pokemon world.

Her brain must have stopped working, because by then, when the bell rang, Easton was looking at her. She must have missed whatever he was talking to her about.

"What?"

He just shook his head and grabbed Aly's hand. "I said," he responded, walking slowly toward the building while his free hand grabbed his rolling luggage and stacked Aly's duffel bag on it, "I shall escort thy fair lady to Adams or Colby, or Steph, or Wright, or whatever dorm house you're in until my Aipom will get off your shoulder."

The girl let out a little laugh as she followed Easton, her heart flipping while a voice inside of her was talking nonstop."But we have to report to the Roman Wing's auditorium first."

"Yes'm, auditorium it is!"

It was the first day at Ranger Academy, and it looked like she had already found a friend. _Or more_, the voice in her head argued.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Don't forget to...**

**Review, please!**

**&**

**There are no more chapters after this one!**

**Oo"**

**Well, currently at least!**


End file.
